loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Barbarian
Barbarians Barbarians are brave, even reckless, and their warrior skills make them well suited to adventure. Instead of training and discipline, barbarians have a powerful rage that makes them stronger, tougher, and better able to withstand attacks. They only have the energy for a few such displays per day, but it is usually sufficient. Constant exposure to danger has also given barbarians a sort of "sixth sense," the preternatural ability to sense danger and dodge attacks, and their running stamina is legendary. Alignment Restrictions: Any nonlawful. Hit Die: d12 Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields. Skill Points (Int Modifier * 4 at 1st level): 4 + Int Modifier BAB: +1/level Bonus Feats: The epic barbarian gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. Level 1: *Barbarian Fast Movement *Barbarian Rage (1x/day) Level 2: *Uncanny Dodge I Level 4: *Barbarian Rage (2x/day) Level 5: *Uncanny Dodge II Level 8: *Barbarian Rage (3x/day) Level 10: *Uncanny Dodge III Level 11: *Damage Reduction I Level 12: *Barbarian Rage (4x/day) Level 13: *Uncanny Dodge IV Level 14: *Damage Reduction II Level 15: *Greater Rage (4x/day) Level 16: *Greater Rage (5x/day) *Uncanny Dodge V Level 17: *Damage Reduction III Level 19: *Uncanny Dodge VI Level 20: *Damage Reduction IV *Greater Rage (6x/day) Epic Barbarian: Level 23: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction Level 26: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction II Level 29: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction III Level 32: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction IV Level 35: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction V Level 38: *Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction VI ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something * For A High Rage Extra these property's are advised: ** 21 con (for mighty rage) ** Mighty Rage ** 30+ barb levels ** 80+ intimidate (skill points + customs) *** Having more than 43 intimidate skill increases the DC of the Terrifying Rage aura, eg. having a skill of 99 Intimidate gives the Terrifying Rage aura a DC of 99. ** Several post 40 levels * Terrifying rage gives the AC / ab decrease when they fail their save * Thundering rage, gives added damage(Rage Extra) and onhit property. * Calculation for Barbarian Rage extra ** Every 3 Intimidate levels adds to the power level calculation in rage, so a skill rank of 60 would give a +1 power Level to damage (60/3 = 20 and 20 gives +1 power level) ** Mighty rage adds 15 to power level (before the d20) and thundering rage also increase damage dice by one. ** Dice increases (d4) (d6) (d8) (d10) (d12) (d20) : An Example: Calculation = Intimidate = 43 (what you have at lvl 40 (customs don't help on this)) 43/3 = 14 36 (barbarian levels at lvl 40) + 4 (god levels) = 40 (Same number as if was pure barb at lvl 40) 40 (lvl) + 14 (power level) = 54 54/20 = 2 (d6) Now with mighty Rage (54+15)/20 = 3 (d8) With ''Thunder Rage'' the damage dice will be increased one step. (d10) * Hp Calculation with god levels added: ** ((Barbarian level + 20 + GL/2) * 5 + 10) * Current hitpoints / 100 ** I think this value is added on top of your current HP *** I have Build 36 Barb 4 Fighter 2300HP roughly God level 6 and gets just over 10k HP on rage. Formula for me i think is: **** ((42 + 20 + 6) *5 + 10) *2300 /100) = 8050 ***** 42? Would it be 40 max? Barb rage bonus-''' * This damage bonus also slides by all immunes and resists and is taken as full damage. * An Update meaning Weapon Masters that influenced their Crit range on weapons now also get rage bonus. (as before altering crit range meant no barb rage bonus) '''Berserker Mode * Berserker mode is a 1/100 chance when raging. Wait it out and it will go away after a while. Closing game intentionally puts you back in "Welcome to Chance", since you are not supposed to escape it. * Your character will start attacking everything nearby him (even allies sometimes), doing increased damage each hit, sometimes it lasts a few seconds other times it can be a few minutes. * Your screen will loose your picture and buttons on right hand side of screen and talk/battle logs at bottom And will look as if in full screenmode (no clutter anywhere just game footage) (get same effect by pressing "h" on keyboard in game)